Models in Feudal Era
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Kagome has an offer of an liftime; So, she left the feudal era after a fight from inuyasha. A  year later she comes back..ENGAGED? Who has stolen Kagomes heart? And will she get her 'happily ever after?  ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Dont own a thing.

Summary; Kagome finally sick and tired of the way Inuyasha is treating her, goes back to her time. There she meets a agent who turns her into one of the worlds most famous super models. In her new industry she meets someone. Someone who's perfect for her, has honor, plus he has never, nor will ever hide any secrets from her. Now she's back in the Feudal Era to leave Inuyasha just there. In the past.

_Who exactly __**is **__her fiancee though?_

Summary for chapter; Kagome wonders of her feelings for Inuyasha, and why she puts up with him.

**.:|:.**

Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, willing herself not to go. Don't. She knows where Inuyasha is in this second, how could she not? Did they think that she could not feel their sympathic stares on her back? Did they really think she was that oblivious? Sure, she is pretty oblivious with some things, fine most things. But not this?

How could she not feel the tugging at her soul? How could she deny that she knew that Inuyasha, in some way was betraying her? She knows how she must look like to Sango. Sango, her bestfriend who Kagome considers a sister. She must look weak, pathetic. Surely women are stronger in Kagomes time and age? Surely ? Yes, women are.

Its just that _Kagome _isnt. Not when it comes to Inuyasha. Inuyasha with his doggy ears, his cute fire rat clothes. Amd his tough boy attitude..Ooh, every fangirls fantasy. She just couldn't let him go, now that she's this close to having him, can she?

_Oh, yes she can. _Pretending to be heartbroken, she sunk deeper in her sleeping bag. Ofcourse shes not that old fashioned! Come on! As if a 2010 girl would let a guy just walk over their heart and live a peaceful life, could they? Hell mother fucker no! And if you ever taught so, rot in hell, bitch!

A few days ago, she went back to her time. She was walking around when one of the most famous agents to ever walk the earth came up to her! Kagome Higurashi! And asked if she was intrested in modeling, and if so she had a job for her. Kagome Higurashi!

First she was reculant, surely she cant skip so many days of work to come to the Feudal Era? Surely, her modeling, if big enough, might have to mean going to different places? But, now, ohh, now is the perfect time to take the job.

Two days after she came back from her time, they found that Naraku's dead. Miroku's wind tunnel is no more ! So, now their trying to find out who killed him. It was obviously not Kouga, because he has yet to come with Naraku's head, Kagome shuddered at that tought.

They all knew who it was, and none was more upset than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, his better in everything, killed Inuyasha's enemy. Out of mere _boredom! _So, hes taking it out on them! They had a long day, and will have many til' Inuyasha meets with Sesshomaru.

Privately, Kagome and Sango would discuss how hawt Sesshomaru is, but thats pretty much all they felt towards Sesshomaru. Envy of his hottness.

So, now Kagomes just thinking over her plan, and wondering if it will work. It should, shouldn't it?

**It will**, Kagome tought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tought over her plan one more time, making sure it would work. If she played it right there would be no way Inuyasha would try to come back. Well, anyways, before she is gone far away... Well, so far that Inuyasha can't track her scent.

Soon, it was late afternoon. The sun was shining, and Kagome was sweating like hell. Her hair was in pigtails, too cool her off. Even wesring her short shorts she's still sweating. And her belly top wasn't really helping. Miroku, Sango, were sweating too ! Though they didn't really change clothes. Speaking of...Has Miroku ever changed from his monk clothing ? But, maybe Inuyasha isn't sweating because he is a half demon...But then why is Shippo sweating too !

Growling, because she is annoyed, and wants to see Inuyasha sweating, or atlest acknolwedge that the weather is warm! "INUYASHAA!"

"What? " Inuyasha turned around, wondering whats her problem. Then noticing her angry face, he takes a step back. " W- What wench! "

"SIT BOY! WHY ARENT YOU SWEATING! ITS FUCKING HOT! SIT! GAH! SIT! " Kagome was literaly blowing steam. Sure, maybee...it wasn't fair for her to punish Inuyasha for the shitty temperatue, but come on! Can't he show any sign of uneasiness! GOSH! "ITS HOT! SIT!"

" Lasy Kagome?" Miroku asked, relucantly coming to stand beside her, " I don't really think you should blame Inuyasha for the weather," He sent a sly grin to her.

"Oh, fine! But we are taking a rest! OR ELSE!" Kagome said, shouting and pouting.

"I dont think I have a choice," Inuyasha said. Well, not really said, more like grumbled, and mumbled.

Kagome stickes her toung eout at him, and then soon something catches her attention, "Guys Naraku's half of the Jewel is coming!"

Everyone imeadetaly stiffened. Inuyasha more so than everyone. Growling, Inuyasha bit out " Sesshomaru," before unsheating tetsuga.

Kagome's back stiffened, realizing that this was what she was waiting for. Sesshomaru has all the jewel shards, but hers. Naraku stole Koga's, and took away Kohaku's. No one in the Inutachi is sure about what happened with Kohaku, but their all hoping for the best.

Sesshomaru walked in the clearing, and before Inuyasha could say anything, threw the almost complete Shikon Shard to Kagome. " Miko," Sesshomaru acknolwedged her. " Slayer," He said, while turning around, and nodding to a unseen shadow.

Kagome gasps, and Sango chokes back her sob, "Kohaku," Sagno said, staring. "But, why? Why did you bring him back to life?"

Sesshomaru looks over at Kagome, "To thank her," Sesshomaru says nodding, " Now I am not indebt to you. Have a nice life."

With that, Sesshomaru left, leaving very confused Inutachi's.

**_hey guys! Im taking enrinched english in highschool! My first week of highschool just went, EPP! Hopefully my english improved :$ Probably not, because we've barely had 5 classes yet, but you never know :D Different opinions are always good, speaking of R&R !  
I might not have much time this week because we are starting grade ELEVEN AND TWELVE english, while im in...wait for it! GRADE NINE! :O_**

**_R&R PPLS!_**


End file.
